mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Daslin's Return
The Story Photograph taken by Claire. Last week, there was a near fatal death in Madz bedroom. She almost suffered a heart attack just like the other children did back in the BNK era. Although she held on and survived, she has reported more visits from 'the woman' that won't leave her alone. Whether it was myself, Eugene and Mike that saved her life upon entering her bedroom - it might of been better that we didn't. The photograph, found on Madz bedroom floor, first we thought Madz had taken this, but it appears Claire has been causing mischief. The girl seen hovering above the bed is Madz herself. The interesting thing about this is Claire doesn't want to kill Madz, but wants to play with her and use her as an object. Madz is still undergoing therapy from Claire's first visit. She has been reporting constant visits from Claire but there is nothing we can do to help her. There is simply no other rooms for her to stay in. Eugene was ordered to interview the Therapist about Madz to find out anything we didn't know. The Therapist, who has no name and wears a mask for anonymous reasons said "Sorry, Eugene. I can't discuss patients with anybody. But, we do record the sessions and with my consent you can watch over certain sessions. Legally, I can only share 5 hours of confidentiality with somebody such as yourself - being unrelated to Madz and such. I'll give you the most worrying session clip I recorded," the Therapist ruffled his nose and sighed. He grabbed a folder from under his desk and opened it up. He rifled through and stopped at a red sticky-note that poked out more than the other colours. A little tape slipped out of an envelope. 'I have to warn you. This is not the girl you used to know, powerful stuff. If you want more after this one you'll have to wait and visit me on a Thursday, please." The Therapist shook his head and scuffed his nose again. He looked really bothered by something...He swivvled around in his chair as if he had simply just left the building. Eugene frowned curiously as if the man was kidding around. He wasn't. Eugene picked up the tape and awkwardly left the room. Back in the Hallway, Eugene was walking and talking with Mike. Mike had a Seeing-Eye attached to his face. A little invention created by Mike himself. He admits it is poor quality, but it allows him to basically see things like a Predator would. Eugene handed him the floating Madz photograph and said "I also gotta little tape man. Gonna 'xamine what the deal with Madz is," Mike viewed the photo. He let out a 'Grrmmf' which means 'Affirmative' in Mikes language. They got to Recording Room #2. A very plushy and professional room indeed. Eugene had explained on the way up that The Therapist said it was 'powerful stuff'. Both Mike and Eugene didn't entirely care they just wanted to find out details. Eugene presses Play. Madz is seen, she looks about 19 years of age. Her eyes are a dark, sore red coloured and the bags around them a deep purple. She is shaking and looks very troubled...Mike and Eugene suddenly felt guilt ooze through their veins. They looked at eachother with sad concern, then continued to watch. The Therapist asks in a clear yet questionable therapist-way "In order to smoothen your mind, can you tell me who this woman is, and what this woman wants?' Madz is seen slumping on her hand, propping herself up on the table. Her eyes kept rolling back as if saying 'Forget it' and her mouth would tremble quickly. It looked like she was cold but overall it looked as if she simply didn't give a fuck. I can't explain the expression on her face.. drunk maybe? .. She mutters in her soft pleasant voice "She says typical things like I won't be leaving and I will not live another day,' she wobbled off her propped hand and quickly set herself back on 'she puts me in paralysis, Doc. She drifts right up to my face and tells me things in a whisper. She has such a scary face that I can't get used to... Doc." That last Doc came 5 seconds after, with several eye rolls inbetween and with thick emphasis on the 'C'. The Therapist asked why Madz was attempting to 'get used to her face' and not call for help? In the tape, she quickly stands up, letting the back of her legs push the chair away. She raises her arms as high as she could, like a kid pretending to be a blossoming flower. She says in a monotoned way "She does 'this'. And then I can't move. I either can't move. Or I float. It hurts floating. It feels like I'm being pulled all over. I can't move. Claire will then appear. Usually from behind the curtains, like this. She hesitates around the room, occasionally making eye contact with me. Picking things up and just dropping them. Then looks at me. I can't move." Her arms flop back down and she sits back down. She sighs and sits on her chair facing the camera. She looks away nervously. The tape recording stops. Mike and Eugene sit with guilt now stabbing into them. Mike took off his only vision and sank his face into his large hands, looking distressed and annoyed. Eugene knew better, he patted Mike on the back and left the Recording Room with the tape. Eugene decided to get more tapes. He knocked on the door of The Therapist. No answer...."Ah shit.." He remembered The Therapist saying come back on a Thursday. It was only Wednesday. Eugene shrugged and walked away until tomorrow.